Consequences of Our Love
by Ensign T'Starla
Summary: Gohan worries about his lover as his love comes close to dying.


Consequences of Our Love  
  
He's really not that much taller then me, if you think about it. We're hardly ever side by side in public so you really just have to size us up when we're at least in the same room. I wish we could show more affection publicly, but I suppose he's just not ready yet. He'll come around. Or, at least, I thought he would............... Now I just don't know what to think.  
  
I hear Goku-san yelling something about going off to fetch a Sensu Bean and asking Krillin to come with him. He's telling my love to just hold on a few moments longer, that he'll be back soon with the bean and have him back to new.  
  
I sit here holding him; he wraps his arms around me. It's as if he read my mind; my thinking that this is the last time we'll hold eachother. I have to admit; and I'm sure he would to, if he could speak. But he can't; he's in too much pain. We would admit that this battle was one of our roughest yet.   
  
As I hold him, waiting, watching the skies for a sign of Goku's return, I start to recall what happened that damaged my love so badly; to make me go insane and destroy, just to end up here, watching him die in my arms instead of letting the monster kill both me and him, so that we would at least be together sooner rather than later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He moves through the air, throwing punches and kicks so gracefully, sleekly, smoothly. He is much like a cat, never faltering, never falling. I focus all of my attention on him; his body; his movements. I'm so entranced, that I don't notice the bright greenish-blue ki ball streaking towards me, aiming for the kill. My name is yelled and I turn to see him stream-lining towards me. He pushes me out of the way and takes the hit himself. He has no time whatsoever to even throw up a weak defense to slow the blow down a bit and is therefore thrown backwards into the wall of the valley and buried. My friends, brother, and dad race towards him and start digging him out, but I remain where I am, staring. I stare endlessly into the wall where my love is buried and time seems to come to an end, stopping completely, taking my heart with it.  
  
Suddenly, I snap. I let out an ear-splitting, earth-shattering, blood-curdling scream which causes everyone to turn and look at me. I snap into SSJ3 with amazing force and shock everyone. I pause for a moment to take it all in. I achieved SSJ3. Something I've only seen my father do, though they said someone else did also but I wasn't there; I don't remember.  
  
I let my self loose in the power, letting it flow through every nerve in my body. The feel of it is amazing. It's all of my pent-up emotions flowing out and giving all the power I could ever imagine. 'This is for you, my love,' is my last though before flying off to face the evil which has dared to hurt the one person I love more than anything in the world.  
  
Speeding away towards the direction my love and the horrifying attack had both come from, I found the creature. And a hideous thing it was. Blood-red, wrinkly, bumpy skin; evil-looking, ice blue eyes; and a huge, horrible mouth stretched in a grin over sharp, pointed teeth; looking ready to laugh at any given moment. I swear by the Gods that I will NOT let him laugh, ever again.  
  
I attack him at the next second, acting on the promise I just made. With a few well-placed kicks and punches and a powerful ki blast to the head, I slay the monstrosity that has harmed my koi.  
  
He has been digged out by the time I return. He is in bad condition. I am afraid. And, though he won't want to admit it, I know that he is afraid too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm still sitting here; he still has his arms wrapped around me. I can actually FEEL the amount of pain that he is in. It's horrible. I can't believe he's not dead yet. Must be the royal Sayian in him that makes if keep fighting to live. And his love for me makes him keep fighting for breathes, too, because he knows that I couldn't bear to live my life without him. I know he can't bear life without me either; that he knows he would feel the same way I do in this position.  
  
All of a sudden, I hear Piccolo shout at us to 'look up at the sky, Goku's back!' I look up, and sure enough, Goku-san and Krillin are streaking towards us, grins of pure lunacy upon on their faces in glee.  
  
They land moments later, handing me the bean. I have my love open his mouth and place the bean on his tongue. He chews slowly, and I see him wincing sightly in pain. "Just keep chewing, koi." I speak aloud, not noticing everyone look up strangely at me and him afterwards. I can FEEL their eyes boring into me but I take no notice and concentrate completely on him.  
  
Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he swallows and his more minor wounds start to heal and close up. He has at least three broken ribs, a broken right arm, and a broken left leg. They don't heal completely because the Sensu's powers aren't strong enough; we'll have to take him to the local hospital in a few minutes.  
  
His minor wounds that I could see have finished healing completely and he is ready to be taken to the hospital. I pick him up as gently as I can, but he still flinches. I lean down and kiss him lightly on the nose and whisper sweet little nothings in his ear, just to keep my head from being filled with thoughts of his death; of not making it in time to the hospital.......'STOP IT!' I say sternly to myself. 'Don't think such things! He'll be just fine and you'll make it to the hospital with more than enough to spare. They will fix him up and he'll be back on his feet in no time.' I fly off as fast as I can; speeding towards the next closest city and the hospital that's located there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm at the hospital; visiting him. He has healed up nicely; the nurses say that he should be able to go home by tomorrow. That makes me estatic, and though he doesn't show it, I know that he is as happy as me that he will be getting the fuck out of this hell-hole.  
  
The others still haven't asked me about being so protective and of me kissing him on the nose yet, but, without a doubt, they will soon. I seriously wish that they would've forgotten about it, but I know that they won't. Wait, what are they saying..........Oh, it sounds like the nurses are saying that my koi is in such good condition that they are releasing him tonight. That's good; he gets to come home. But then again, our family and friends will probably come looking for us. Wow, what fun THAT will be.  
  
Well, we arrive home, and shockingly enough, they seem to have heard the news of us returning home and are sitting in the living room, waiting for us. The questioning starts immediately, barely giving us time to sit down. We answer all of their questions with as much honesty as we can. They become convinced they we really do love eachother, so they leave and let us be.  
  
"Jeez, I thought they would NEVER leave." My beau grumbles good-naturedly.  
  
"Well, they did. So be happy they left as soon as they did and accepted us so easily." I say. "I love you, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Of course I know it. And you know that I love you too, Gohan." My beau says to me.  
  
"I will love you forever, my koi, my beau, my Vegeta." I answer. And with that we spoon up against eachother on our bed and fall fast asleep, dreaming of our beautiful future together. 


End file.
